


Midnight Baking

by luigifan11



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cupcakes are being made, Gen, Night Baking, There's not too much going on in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/pseuds/luigifan11
Summary: Locus just wanted some time alone so he could bake some cupcakes for someone as a thank you. What he didn't intend, however, was for Grif to be in the pantry at the time, scarfing down potatoes.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefuckisasweep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckisasweep/gifts).



> This was done as a gift for Janey for a gift exchange on the RvB BaseBook server who asked for fun things like "making a mess" and Grif being bros with Locus. So here it is! Hope you enjoy!

It was the middle of the night at Red Base. No one was up, save for Locus. He needed the kitchen clear of any of the Reds for what he was about to do. Doubtless, they’d try and interfere with the project and it would explode in his face, potentially literally. He also couldn’t afford to tell them about his plans, as they would accidentally tell the recipient and ruin the surprise.

So that’s why he was sneaking into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning. He could be quiet making cupcakes. It was simple enough, easy to do. Nothing could stop-

When he stepped into the pantry, he saw Grif looking back at him, wide-eyed with half a potato in his mouth. “What’re you doing here?” Grif asked, muffled by the food still in his mouth, but Locus still understood since he talked with his mouth full all the time. Locus stood there, unsure of what to do. The first thing he said after a long silence was “Is it even safe for you to eat that raw?”

Grif rolled his eyes at that, swallowing what was in his mouth.. “I know how to cook food, asshole. You still didn’t answer my question.”

“...It’s none of your concern. I simply require using the kitchen at a moment where it is unlikely anyone would interfere. If you leave now, I will not tell the others you’ve been eating the teams’ supplies outside of regular hours.” Locus hoped that would be enough to persuade Grif.

“Yeah, no. Everyone knows I sneak food already.”

Damn.

“How about this? Let me help you and make double of whatever you were planning, and I won’t grab Donut right now and tell him you’re baking without him.” Locus clicked his tongue. If Grif got Donut involved, it’d be a fast track to everyone else waking up. With a sigh, Locus agreed. “Fine. But keep it quiet. I need flour, sugar, white frosting, baking soda, and vanilla extract.”

He went to the fridge while Grif got all the things he asked from the pantry. Thankfully, everything was still there that he’d need. He had been keeping track of all the supplies, making sure there’d be plenty for today.

Grif plopped all the ingredients on the counter. “Okay, you’re obviously baking something, so what are you doing?” Locus grabbed the cupcake trays and placed them out to see how many they could make. “Cupcakes. For White Day.”

“White Day? The hell’s that? Is that some kind of marriage thing? Are you married?” He tried to sneak a finger into the frosting but Locus bat his hand away from the container.

“Not married nor a ‘marriage thing’. White Day is a day celebrated a month after Valentine’s Day where people who had received a gift from someone on Valentine’s give their thanks by giving something white to them. I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to do something like this.”

“Valentine’s? Who gave you chocolate?” Grif decided to park into a chair after realizing Locus wasn’t going to let him sneak anything to taste.

“Unimportant.”

“Fine, whatever. Keep your secrets. Not like I care. I’m getting food either way.” Grif leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, half napping, half watching Locus make the batter for the cupcakes.

Watching him baking was… weird. Not that he was saying he couldn’t, quite the opposite, actually. But everything was just too… robotic? Stiff? Every measurement was done too precisely, not even a little margin of error was accepted. There wasn’t even a grain of flour spilt onto the counter from measuring. It was like he wasn’t letting himself relax...

Grif could fix that.

With an idea in mind, he slowly meandered his way to the flour, making sure Locus didn’t catch on to what he was about to do, just watching him go about mixing the batter. After making sure his aim wouldn’t ruin any of the cupcakes as Locus poured the batter into the pans, he grabbed a pinch of flour and flinged it at Locus.

Locus paused as he felt the flour dust him. He turned to Grif, who did his best to act nonchalant about it, which didn’t really work when there was only one other person in the room.

“What are you doing?” Grif shrugged. “I dunno. Just trying to have a little fun. You’re too stiff while you’re making this. Where’s the secret ingredient or whatever?”

Locus turned back to the pans and put them in the oven, setting a silent digital timer he got for this occasion. “Secret ingredient…? Baking is a science, Grif. If I strayed from the instructions adding in random ingredients, it would not turn out as intended... Are you implying that I am not putting ‘love’ into this?” Grif shook his head. “No, no, but it looks like you’re afraid or something, working so stiffly like this. You don’t gotta worry about making a mess. Loosen up!”

As soon as he set it down, however, another thing of flour was thrown at him. With nothing else to do, he dusted himself off, grabbed a pinch of flour, and threw it at Grif. “How was that for ‘making a mess’?” Petty revenge, sure, but it felt good in the moment.

At that point, it was war. Flour was flung everywhere. It got on the counter, the stove, the table, the floor, clothes, in hair. When the timer finished counting down, everything was a mess and Grif and Locus were breathing heavily. They both got so into the little flour war Grif started, they almost forgot about the cupcakes still in the oven.

Locus retrieved the pans from the oven and set them out to cool, dusting off the counter space he was using. “Was that sufficient ‘loosening up’ for you?” Grif snorted at that. “God, don’t say it like that. You sound like Donut. But yeah, good job.” After they cooled a bit, the two of them got started with putting frosting on the cupcakes. And if Grif tried to sneak a taste on the side, Locus didn’t say anything.

They both looked at the clock, seeing it was almost 3 a.m. Before Grif could bolt, however, Locus grabbed him by the back of the collar on his shirt. “Don’t think you can get out of this that easy, Grif. If a mess is part of the cooking, then we’re both going to have to clean this up since you ‘helped’ me make these cupcakes.”

And so, that’s how the rest of Red Team found Grif and Locus passed out sitting at the table covered in flour while the rest of the kitchen was spotless and frosted cupcakes sitting on the counter.


End file.
